ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeph Loeb
Joseph "Jeph" Loeb III ( ) is an American film and television writer, producer and comic book writer. Loeb was a producer/writer on the TV series Smallville and Lost, writer for the films Commando and Teen Wolf, and a writer and co-executive producer on the NBC TV show Heroes from its premiere in 2006 to November 2008.[http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117995152.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 Cynthia Littleton. "'Heroes' duo get the ax" Daily Variety; November 2, 2008] In 2010, Loeb became Executive Vice President of Marvel Television. A four-time Eisner Award winner and five-time Wizard Fan Awards winner, Loeb's comic book work, which has appeared on the ''New York Times'' Best Seller list, includes work on many major characters, including Spider-Man, Batman, Superman, Hulk, Captain America, Cable, Iron Man, Daredevil, Supergirl, the Avengers, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, much of which he has produced in collaboration with artist Tim Sale. Early life Jeph Loeb was raised in a Jewish family in Stamford, Connecticut.Tabu, Hannibal. "WWLA: Cup o' Jeph", Comic Book Resources, March 14, 2008.Jones, Seth. "WWC: Civil War & Remembrance Panel -Updated!", Comic Book Resources, August 11, 2007 He began collecting comic books during the summer of 1970. His later stepfather was a vice-president at Brandeis University, where Jeph met one of his mentors and greatest influences in comic book writing, the writer Elliot Maggin. but Jeph attended Columbia University. He graduated with a Bachelor of Arts and a Master's degree in Film."Jeph Loeb Named Marvel TV Honcho", ICV2, June 28, 2010.Jeph Loeb profile, DynamicForces.com; accessed February 25, 2011. His instructors included Paul Schrader. Career Film and television Loeb's debut in filmmaking was his collaboration with Matthew Weisman in authoring the script of Teen Wolf. The film was released on August 23, 1985 and was a notable starring role for Michael J. Fox. Loeb and Weisman then collaborated in writing the script of Commando. The film was released on October 4, 1985 and starred Arnold Schwarzenegger. His next screen credit was the film Burglar, released on March 20, 1987. The plot was based on the novels of Lawrence Block about fictional burglar Bernie Rhodenbarr. His collaborators were Weisman and Hugh Wilson. The film was atypical for the time, featuring a female comedic role for starring actress Whoopi Goldberg. His second film that year was Teen Wolf Too, a sequel of Teen Wolf, which was co-written by Weisman and Tim Kring. The film was released on November 20, 1987. The film featured teen idol Jason Bateman and veteran actor John Astin. Loeb would re-team with Kring almost two decades later for the TV series Heroes. Four years later, Loeb was working on a script for The Flash as a feature with Warner Bros. While the script deal fell through, Loeb met then publisher Jenette Kahn who asked Loeb to write a comic book for DC Comics. In 2002, Jeph Loeb wrote the script for the episode of Smallville, entitled "Red", which introduced Red kryptonite into the series. He became a supervising producer, and has written many episodes since then. He signed a three-year contract, and although producers Miles Millar and Alfred Gough offered to keep him on for future seasons, Loeb left to care for his son, who had cancer (See Comics career below). Loeb later became a writer/producer on the ABC TV series Lost during that show's second season. Leaving Lost, Loeb went on to become Co-Executive Producer and writer on the NBC drama Heroes, which his colleague Tim Kring had created. Loeb wrote the teleplay for the first-season episodes "One Giant Leap" and "Unexpected". The show prominently features the artwork of Tim Sale, Loeb's longtime comics collaborator.George, Richard (October 26, 2010). "Loeb Talks Heroes", IGN.com; accessed January 24, 2017. The series was nominated for the 2007 Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series, and a Writers Guild of America award for Best New Series. It won the People's Choice Award for Favorite New TV Drama, as well the Saturn Award for Best Network Television Series. It was also nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Dramatic Television Series. Loeb and Tim Kring were presented with the Jules Verne Award for Artistic Achievement at the Jules Verne Festival in Paris, France on April 22, 2007 for their work on Heroes.Report and photos of the 2007 Jules Verne Festival at julesvernefestival.com Loeb himself was also presented with a belated 2005 Jules Verne Award for Best Writing for his work on Smallville, which he had not previously been given because his trip to the Festival that year had been cancelled due to his son's ill health. On November 2, 2008, Daily Variety reported that Loeb and fellow Heroes co-executive producer, Jesse Alexander, were no longer employed on the series. In an interview with Comic Book Resources, Loeb stated, "As of today, Jesse Alexander and I have left Heroes. I'm incredibly proud to have been a big part of the success a show with eight Emmy nods and a win this year for NBC.com. I will miss the superb cast and writing staff and wish everyone the best." At the time, Loeb had completed writing and producing the third season episode, "Dual". On June 28, 2010, Marvel Entertainment, as part of its expansion into television, appointed Loeb to the position of Executive Vice President, Head of Television of the newly created Marvel Television, in which Loeb would work with publisher Dan Buckley, to create both live-action and animated shows based on Marvel's catalog of characters. Comics career Loeb is known for his extensive use of narration boxes as monologues to reveal the inner thoughts of characters, though the character interactions he writes are sparse in terms of dialogue. Jeph Loeb's first comic work was Challengers of the Unknown vol. 2 #1 – #8 (March -October 1991), which was the first of many collaborations with Tim Sale.Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale collaborations at the Grand Comics Database Their later collaborations included the "Year 1"-centered Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Halloween Specials; Batman: The Long Halloween,Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 275: "The acclaimed team of writer Jeph Loeb and artist Tim Sale reunited to chronicle a dark year of the Dark Knight's past with Batman: The Long Halloween, a thirteen-part limited series." a 13-issue limited series; and Batman: Dark Victory,Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 289: "The superstar team of writer Jeph Loeb and artist Tim Sale was back, and just as dark as ever. In this thirteen-issue sic sequel to the pair's acclaimed Batman: The Long Halloween maxiseries, the creative team picked up right where they left off during Batman's early years." a 14-issue limited series set in the first years of the hero's career. The Long Halloween was one of three noted comics that influenced the 2005 feature film Batman Begins, the others being Batman: The Man Who Falls and Batman: Year One.This is mentioned inside the front cover of the Batman Begins mini digest comic book that reprints portions of these three stories that comes with the DVD. Other Loeb-Sale collaborations at DC include the Superman for All Seasons limited seriesManning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 284: "This four-issue prestige-format series was a bright counterpoint to Loeb and Sale's noir Batman collaborations." and Catwoman: When in Rome.Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 315: "Writer Jeph Loeb and artist Tim Sale returned to the Batman universe for a six-issue murder mystery starring Catwoman." At Marvel Comics, Loeb worked on the "Age of Apocalypse" crossover storyline in 1995 and co-created the X-Man character with artist Steve Skroce.Manning "1990s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 273: "Created by writer Jeph Loeb and artist Steve Skroce, X-Man was perhaps the most popular character to emerge out of the 'Age of Apocalypse' event." Loeb wrote the "Heroes Reborn" version of Captain America in 1996–1997Manning "1990s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 280: "Steve Rogers earned a fresh start in the Heroes Reborn universe by writer Jeph Loeb and artist Rob Liefeld." He and Tim Sale crafted several limited series for Marvel including Daredevil: Yellow''Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 306: "The creative team of writer Jeph Loeb and artist Tim Sale...examined the early life of some of Marvel's iconic characters. First they tackled Daredevil in this six-issue miniseries." ''Spider-Man: Blue,Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 312: "Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale reunited for their second examination of the origins of Marvel's icons with this six-issue miniseries." and Hulk: Gray.Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 317: "The team of writer Jeph Loeb and artist Tim Sale united once again for this six-issue minisries retelling the Hulk's origin." Loeb became the writer of Superman with issue #151 (Dec. 1999). His tenure on the title, largely drawn by Ed McGuinness, included the "Emperor Joker"Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 296: "A nine-part saga that stretched over all the Superman titles, starting in Superman #160 with script by Jeph Loeb and art by Ed McGuinness." and "Our Worlds at War"Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 300: "The multipart story 'Our Worlds at War' dominated the Superman books for the August and September 2001 cover dates...The opening chapter, written by Jeph Loeb and drawn by Ed McGuinness, began with Superman investigating the missing Pluto." crossovers. He left Superman with issue #183 (August 2002). At the end of 2002, Loeb teamed with artist Jim Lee to create the year-long story arc "Batman: Hush",Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 307: "The 'Hush' story arc begun in Batman #608 was artist Jim Lee's first major work since he joined DC...Written by Jeph Loeb, 'Hush' brought profound changes to the life of the Dark Knight." which spawned three lines of toys, posters and calendars, and sat at the #1 spot for eleven of the twelve months it was in publication. The following year, Loeb and McGuinness launched Superman/Batman.Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 311: "Writer Jeph Loeb and artist Ed McGuinness created a tale befitting such A-list characters in 'Public Enemies', the six-part story that launched the new series." Loeb's run on the title spawned a new ongoing Supergirl series,Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 321: "Superman's cousin Kara Zor-El received her own title. Written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Ian Churchill, the fourth ongoing series featured a Supergirl still getting accustomed to her life on Earth." and an animated film adapted from Loeb's "Public Enemies" story arc. Also in 2006, it was Loeb who chose his hometown of Stamford, Connecticut to be subject to superhero destruction in the first issue of the 2006–2007 Marvel miniseries Civil War, the central title of the crossover storyline of the same name. In 2007, Jeph wrote the miniseries Fallen Son: The Death of Captain America, which used the five stages of grief as a motif to explore reactions of various characters of the Marvel Universe to the loss of the assassinated Captain America.Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 336: Written by Jeph Loeb with art by Leinil Yu, Ed McGuinness, John Romita, Jr., David Finch, and John Cassady, the specials dealt with the five stages of grieving. The first issue ranked #1 in sales for April 2007, and the fifth and final issue, dated July 4, 2007, was the "Funeral for Captain America", which was covered by the Associated Press and The Washington Post. Since signing an exclusive contract with Marvel in September 2005, Loeb has launched both The Ultimates 3 with artist Joe Madureira and Hulk with artist Ed McGuinness, in which he introduced the Red Hulk.Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 340: "The Hulk's adventures began anew in this ongoing series by writer Jeph Loeb and artist Ed McGuinness." Loeb has also worked on the five-issue miniseries Ultimatum with artist David Finch. A Captain America: White limited series was announced in 2008 but only a #0 issue was published. The long-delayed project was scheduled to finally see print in September 2015. Loeb shares his writing studio, The Empath Magic Tree House, with Geoff Johns and Allan Heinberg. Rich Sands. "Future Tense" TV Guide; January 12, 2009; Page 39. Personal life Loeb's son, Sam, died on June 17, 2005 at the age of 17, after a three-year battle with bone cancer. In June 2006, Sam had a story published in Superman/Batman #26, which was nearly completed before his death. His father finished the work with the help of 25 other writers and artists, all of whom were friends of Sam, including Geoff Johns, John Cassaday, Ed McGuinness, Joe Madureira, Rob Liefeld, and Joss Whedon. The issue also featured a tale titled "Sam's Story", dedicated to Sam, in which a boy named Sam serves as the inspiration for Clark Kent to later become Superman.Booker, M. Keith. [https://books.google.com/books?id=YbkJ0QJrEZ8C&pg=PA367#v=onepage&q=Sam%20Loeb&f=false Encyclopedia of Comic Book and Graphic Novels]. 2010. Greenwood. p. 367; / Reception Awards and nominations Eisner Awards *1998 Best Limited Series for Batman: The Long Halloween *1999 Best Reprint Graphic Album for Batman: The Long Halloween *2002 Best Reprint Graphic Album for Batman: Dark Victory *2007 Best Single Issue or One-Shot for Batman/The Spirit #1 Nominations *1999 Best Writer for Superman For All Seasons *1999 Best Limited Series for Superman For All Seasons Wizard Fan Awards *1997 Favorite One Shot or Mini-Series for Batman: The Long Halloween *1998 Favorite One Shot or Mini-Series for Superman For All Seasons *2003 Favorite Ongoing Series for Batman *2003 Comics' Greatest Moment of the Year for Clayface returning as Jason Todd in Batman #617 *2003 Favorite Supporting Character 2003 for Catwoman (in Batman) Critical reaction Many of Loeb's books, such as Batman: The Long Halloween, Superman For All Seasons, and the Marvel "color" books (Daredevil: Yellow, Spider-Man: Blue, Hulk: Gray) have garnered critical praise, and have been adapted into other media. Hulk #1, in which Loeb introduced the Red Hulk, was the #1 selling comic book for January 2008. Subsequent issues sold well, but received mixed to negative reviews. Issues #7–9 of the series, along with King-Size Hulk #1, were collected into a trade paperback volume, Hulk: Red and Green, which made the ''New York Times'' Graphic Books Best Seller List in May 2009 (as did Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8, Volume 4, on which Loeb collaborated). The first issue of Loeb's The Ultimates 3 continued the series' history of ranking at #1 in sales, though the series was much less well-received critically than its predecessors.Riesman, Abraham (May 25, 2015). "The Secret History of Ultimate Marvel, the Experiment That Changed Superheroes Forever". Website. The first issue of Ultimatum ranked #1 in sales for November 2008. At Weekly Comic Book Review, Andrew C. Murphy gave it a B+, praising David Finch's art, while Ben Berger gave it a C, opining that there was too much exposition, but praising Finch's art. The rest of the series, however, received more negative reviews. IGN's Jesse Schedeen gave the series' final issue a scathing review, saying, "Ultimatum is one of the worst comics I have ever read," and called it "the ultimate nightmare." Points of criticism among these reviews included the level of graphic violence, which included cannibalism, and the notion that the series was sold on the basis of its shock value, with some reviewers singling out Loeb's dialogue, characterization and storytelling, others asserting the story's lack of originality, or opining that the series would've been better suited to someone who had previously been more involved with the Ultimate line, such as Brian Michael Bendis or Mark Millar. In 2009 Ultimates 3 and Ultimatum were included on Comics Alliance's list of The 15 Worst Comics of the Decade.Hudson, Laura; various (December 18, 2009). "The 15 Worst Comics of the Decade, Part 2" . Bibliography Active Images *''Hip Flask'' 1/2 Aspen MLT *''Soulfire'' #0–4 Awesome *''Awesome Holiday Special'' #1 *''Coven'' (Vol. 1) #1–5, (vol. 2) #1–3 *''Coven: Black and White'' *''Coven: Dark Origins'' *''Coven/Fantom Special'' *''Coven/Kaboom Special'' *''Fighting American'' #1–2 *''Fighting American: Rules of the Game'' #1–3 *''Kaboom'' #1–3, (vol. 2) #1–3 *''Kaboom Prelude'' *''Lionheart'' 1–2 *''Re:Gex'' #0–1 *''Supreme'' #50 Dark Horse Comics *''9-11: Artists Respond, Volume One *''Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Season 8'' #20 *''Hellboy: Weird Tales'' #3 DC Comics *''9-11: The World's Finest Comic Book Writers & Artists Tell Stories to Remember, Volume Two'' *''Action Comics Annual'' #5 *''Adventures of Superman'' #600 *''Batman'' #608–619 ("Hush") *''Batman: Dark Victory'' #0–14 *''Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight'' **''Batman: Choices: Legends of the Dark Knight Halloween Special'' **''Batman: Ghosts – Legends of the Dark Knight Halloween Special'' **''Batman: Madness – Legends of the Dark Knight Halloween Special *''Batman: The Long Halloween'' #1–13 *''Batman/The Spirit'' *''Catwoman: When in Rome'' #1–6 *''Challengers of the Unknown'' (vol. 2) #1–8 *''DC Comics Presents: Flash'' #1 *''The Dreaming'' #4 *''JLA: Our World at War'' #1 *''JSA: All Stars'' #2 *''Justice League Task Force'' #9 *''Loose Cannon'' #1–4 *''Orion'' #8 *''Secret Files President Luthor'' #1 *''Showcase '94'' #5 *''Smallville'' #1 *''Solo'' #1 *''Supergirl'' #0–5 *''Superman'' vol 2 #151–183 *''Superman/Batman'' #1–26 *''Superman / Batman Secret Files 2003'' #1 *''Superman: Emperor Joker'' #1 *''Superman for All Seasons'' #1–4 *''Superman: Lex 2000'' #1 *''Superman: Our Worlds at War Secret Files'' #1 *''Vertigo: Winter's Edge'' #3 *''Who's Who in the DC Universe'' #1, 16 *''The Witching Hour'' #1–3 *''World's Finest: Our Worlds at War'' #1 Harris Comics *''Vampirella Monthly'' #18 Image Comics *''The Darkness / Batman'' #1 *''Savage Dragon'' #50 Marvel Comics *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #545 (text article only), 600 *''Askani'Son'' #1–4 *''Astonishing X-Men'' #3 *''The Avengers'' vol. 2 #2–7 *''Avengers: X&-Sanction'' #1–3 *''Avenging Spider-Man'' #1 *''Cable'' #15, 17–39 *''Cable/X-force Annual'' 1995 *''Captain America'' vol. 2 #1–6, 12 *''Captain America: White'' #0 *''Daredevil: Yellow'' #1–6 *''Fall of the Hulks: Gamma'' #1 *''Fallen Son: The Death of Captain America'' #1–5 *''Fantastic Four'' vol. 3 #40–50 *''Fantastic Four Annual 2001'' *''Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Comic Magazine'' #4 *''Generation X '95'' #1 *''Heroes Reborn'' 1/2 *''Hulk'' #1–25 *''Hulk: Gray'' #1–6 *''The Incredible Hulk'' #600 *''Iron Man'' vol. 2 #7–12 *''King-Size Hulk'' #1 *''Onslaught Reborn'' #1–5 *''Point One'' #1 *''Savage Hulk'' #1 *''Spider-Man: Blue'' #1–6 *''Stan Lee Meets Doctor Doom'' #1 *''Ultimate Comics: New Ultimates'' #1–5 *''Ultimate Captain America Annual'' #1 *''Ultimate Hulk Annual'' #1 *''Ultimate Power'' #7–9 *''Ultimates 3'' #1–5 *''Ultimate X'' #1–5 *''Ultimatum'' #1–5 *''Uncanny X-Men'' #329–330 *''Uncanny X-Men Annual'' #18 *''Wolverine'' #50–55, 900 *''Wolverine '96'' #1 *''Wolverine/Gambit: Victims'' #1–4 *''X-Force'' #44–61 *''X-Man'' #1–9 *''X-Men: Road to Onslaught'' #1 References External links * *Chronology of Loeb-Sale Collaborations *[http://heroeswiki.com/Jeph_Loeb Jeph Loeb on HeroesWiki] * *Jeph Loeb at Mike's Amazing World of Comics *Jeph Loeb at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Category:American comics writers Category:American screenwriters Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American television executives Category:American television writers Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Living people Category:television writers Category:Marvel Comics people Category:Marvel Entertainment people Category:Marvel Television Category:Writers from Stamford, Connecticut Category:Year of birth missing (living people)